Dynamite Entertainment
Indy publisher founded in 2005 of such comics as Red Sonja, Project SuperPowers, The Boys and Army of Darkness. Many of their titles are adaptations or revivals of prevously existing properties After wild success with reviving old titles such as the Green Hornet and Vampirella, Dynamite Comics has purchased the entire Chaos! Comics library with the exception of Lady Death, who is now the flagship character for an upstart company called BOUNDLESS and Evil Ernie. Dynamite has revived Flash Gordon, The Lone Ranger, The Phantom, The Shadow, Zorro, and The Spider. Black Bat will be receiving his ongoing title in May, 2013. Dynamite has revived many Golden Age characters and created a team book titled Project SuperPowers. Each issue had group sketchs. Issue 1 - Hydroman, Fighting Yank, Silver Streak, Captain Future, The Woman in Red, The Target and the Targeteers, Cat-Man and Kitten, The Owl, Strongman, Major Victory, Dynamic Man and Dynamic Boy Issue 2 - The Green Mask and Domino, U.S. Jones, Blue Bolt, Sub-Zero Man, Captain Battle and Captain Battle Jr., Death Defying Devil, Black Terror and Kid Terror, Amazing Man, The Arrow, Vulcan, Pyroman, and the Liberator Issue 3 - Lash Lightning and Lightning Girl, Raven, Soldier Unknown, The Sword, The Flag, Green Lama, The American Crusader, Skyman, Mr. Face, Marvelo, Captain Courageous, and The Super-American Issue 4 - The Flame and Flame Girl, Big Blue and Sparky, Samson and David, V-Man and the V-Boys, Cyclone, Grim Reaper, Jack, Black Venus, The Hood, Rocketman and Rocketgirl Issue 5 - The Green Giant, Phantasmo, The Boy King and his Giant, and The Claw Issue 6 - Man O' Metal, The Boy King, Golden Lad, Rainbow Boy, Airman, Radior, Man of War, The Black Owl, Yank and Doodle, Sparkman, Doc (Doc Strange), and Dart and Ace Collected Edition - The Masked Marvel, Sky Wizard, Brad Spencer, Wonder Man, Martan the Marvel Man and Vana, Professor Supermind and Son, and Power Nelson, the Futureman Chapter Two Prelude and Group Picture - Burning Eagle, Lady Satan, Fearless Flint, The Ghost, Masquerade, Twister The Inheritors Boy King and Giant Davey Tim, Kid Terror Buddy Domino Kitten Yank and Doodle Sparky Ace Eaglet Captain Battle Jr. The Supremacy Dynamic Man and Dynamic Woman Black Baron Clownco CEO (The Clown) Mad Magi Mrs. Octopus The Scarab The Advocate President East Emperor Song II Dynamite has launched a new team title with thier revived characters called Masks. The team is made up of The Shadow, Green Hornet and Kato, Zorro, The Spider, Green Lama, Black Terror, Black Bat, and Miss Fury. The Black Bat was inspired by The Clock, who is the mastermind behind The Masks troubles Flash Gordon, The Phantom, Mandrake, and Lothar will star in Kings Watch in early fall. The Cobra will make his Dynamite appearance as Mandrake's arch-nemesis in Kings Watch. Operator No. 5 will make his Dynamite appearance in Codename:Action. Doc Savage and his sister Patricia Savage battled evil through the decades in Dynamite's introduction The Shadow, The Avenger, Doc Savage join forces to battle the Voodoo Master The Spirit will be joining the Dynamite's publishing cast in 2015 Category:Comic book company Category:Dynamite Entertainment